En tu Ausencia
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Janet Van Dyne no iba a permitir que Ultron usara lo que quedaba de Hank Pym como una castara Vacia. Pese a lo que Los Uncany Avengers pensaran, lo que Steven Rogers creyera... ¡Sólo ella conocia a Hank Pym! One Shot Basado en Uncany Avengers #10


Los personajes de Marvel le pertenecen a Jack Kirbyy Stan Lee, así como a los dibujantes que han introducido estos nuevos giros de la historia. Solo escribo para expandir un poco de amor a esta pareja. 

* * *

En tu Ausencia

* * *

El saber que esa cosa había matado a Hank y que ahora usaba su rostro cual si se tratara de una máscara le descontrolo. Sabía que Steve no la comprendería pero esperaba que al menos entendiera el peligro que significaba en su vida Ultron. Un peligro para todos. Y tenía razón.

Janet no podía creer que el equipo unidad fuera vencido de aquella forma y que Tony con su Verónica estuvieran al tú por tú, y perdiendo contra ultron. Este se giró para observar el rostro de la avispa.

— Acabare con cada uno de ustedes... Nosotros no necesitamos de ti avispa.

— ¡Madrastra!— la voz de la joven que conoció horas atrás le dejo callada, ¿Que hacia ahí? Le había dado instrucciones a Jarvis de que la llevara a un lugar seguro.

"No se cómo fue María pero esa curiosidad es tan Pym" pensó la mujer antes de ponerse frente a ella. Mas como se esperó la furia de ultron se veía más palpable.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué te llama así? — ordeno logrando un escalofrío de los presentes.

La joven que con entusiasmo había llegado al lugar hizo uso de las partículas Pym para reducir su tamaño y volar en directo al ser que había terminado con la vida de Hank Pym.

— Nadia, ¡No! — exclamó la mujer tratando de detenerla pero la joven ya estaba frente a ultron.

— Hermano...

— ¿Que?

El silencio se hizo de pronto. Pero Janet no podía dejar que dañaran a esa niña, el legado de lo que fue Hank y María.

— ¡Aléjate de la hija de Pym!— pronunció de pronto una voz poco conocida para ella. Era una joven morena de cabellos rubios y cortos la cual estaba frente al hibrido ser con mirada retadora. — Hermano, no lastimaras a la hija de Pym.

El rostro de ultron lucia como si se estuviera derritiéndose, dejando ver la máscara del ser que usaba... El rostro de Hank Pym.

— ¿Hija? ¿C-cómo? ¿J-jan?— esos ojos azules del que un día fue su esposo. Esos ojos que ahora le observaban dejando ver a Hank. ¡Pero él no era Pym!

— Sabía que ese estúpido científico terminaría así... Al menos me hubiera quitado esta bomba...

— Jajaja tú te la hubieras quitado si quisieras Doombot.

— ...

Loa ojos de ese ser observaron a los presentes con desconcierto. Los Avengers AI estaban nuevamente reunidos. De un momento a otro Alexis había alejado a Nadia de Ultron mientras Víctor mancha se preparaba para atacar.

— ¿Pero qué hacen? ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Hank!

— ¡TU JAMAS SERÁS HANK PYM! — Grito de pronto la avispa llamando la atención de los demás. Se podían ver en su rostro lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. — Y no permitiré que toques a mis hijos.

Flash back

"Todo fue un error, debemos olvidarlo"

"Katie"

"Ahora te entiendo, yo también perdí a alguien muy importante Hank"

"Sé, que donde quiera que este volverá"

Sus frases, sus palabras que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Y el terrible dolor en el corazón que no le permitía derramar ni una sola lágrima. Janet estaba confundida. Se sentía tan devastada que apenas podía estar de pie. Pero por alguna razón no se movía, permanecía derecha y aparentando la tranquilidad que no tenía.

— Janet... Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Que sucede Steve?

— Sé que no es el momento más adecuado, pero he estado pensando en reformar el equipo unidad y me gustaría que estuvieras presente nuevamente.

— No le sé Steve... Ahora mismo yo...

— incluso he estado entrenando a alguien... Wilson… Wade Wilson ¿Te suena?

— ¿Es en serio?

— esta vez quiero demostrar una verdadera unidad Janet. Y te necesito... Como líder.

— Déjame pensarlo ¿sí?

— ...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te ves diferente... ¿Has subido de peso?

Fin flash back

Observo con decisión a Ultron. Tony no se había parado todavía pero Visión se estaba encargando de él. Justo cuando comenzaría a atacarlo una cálida mano se cerró sobre la suya. Giro el rostro para ver aquellos ojos tan iguales a los de Hank. Un pinchazo le dio en el corazón al pensar en unos ojos igual de azules.

— Por favor no lastimes a papá y a mi hermano. Yo... Yo quiero conocerlos... Merecemos conocerlos.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Janet. Ella no tenía ni voz ni voto respecto a las decisiones de Nadia pero... Si de las de Henry Pym.

— Lo siento cariño, pero jamás se ha podido confiar en ultron y más ahora... Él mato a Hank y ahora lo está usando. Hank no querría vivir así. ¡Lo sé!

— Terca Avispa. Nosotros nos conocemos mejor de lo que tú podrías conocernos. — Janet solo sintió el agarre de ultron sobre su cuello. Más aun al intentar cambiar de tamaño le fue completamente imposible.

Y solo tenía en la cabeza terminar con esto, terminarlo a él para que por fin descansara el que un día fue su esposo. Comenzó a acumular energía bioelectrica en sus manos. Ignoro las palabras que este hablaba con los Avengers AI. Y justo cuando sintió que había llegado al tope un gran grito de escucho...conocía ese llanto. Lo conocía desde hacía dos meses.

— H-Henry...— susurro la mujer mientras lanzaba toda esa energía hacia ultron para que la dejara libre. En cuanto sintió el agarré aflojar se dispuso a ponerse a salvo buscando desesperadamente ese llanto.

Flash back

No podía decirle a nadie lo que estaba pasándole. No sabía si podrían llegarle a Alex las noticias o si le importaría. Volvió a observarse en el espejo, era más grande y evidente. No podría seguir ocultándolo más y necesitaba de un médico por cualquier eventualidad. Soltó un suspiro y observo el peluche de elefante en sus manos. Con ilusión le acaricio, para volver a llorar segundos después. No volvería a tenerla en sus brazos.

Starfox la encontró de esa forma. Fueron sus palabras las que le hicieron reaccionar.

"Él no tiene la culpa de nada...el mundo te está dando una oportunidad. Aprovéchala."

Fue muy complicado para ella y sin embargo. Unos meses después y al verlo en sus brazos sonrió. ¡Al fin estaba ahí! Valía totalmente la espera.

Fin flash back.

Busco con desesperación al dueño de ese llanto. ¿Por qué estaría ahí? ¡Debería estar con Jennifer! Pero no había nada. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca?

— ¡AHH! —aquel grito le hizo a girarse para ver como Visión se interponía entre el poder de Ultron y Nadia. Voló de inmediato donde la joven para abrazarla. Paso a paso Visión comenzó a acercarse a Ultron. Pero no era el mismo que una vez conoció Hank, este Visión tenía otra vida.

— Mi creación… siempre en contra de nosotros… Pero gracias a ti ahora somos esto.

Por un instante Janet observo como Visión dudaba ante las palabras ajenas. "le afectan" pensó efectivamente.

— Nadia, perdóname. Pero no puedo permitir que Hank viva atado a Ultron, no voy a dejar su última voluntad a cuestas y sobre todo no voy a permitir que siga usando el rostro de Hank… es… fue mi esposo— trato de hacer reacciona a la castaña cuando notó que todos guardaban silencio, la vista sorprendida de Nadia le hizo girarse para enfrentar a ese monstruo.

La sorpresa se instarlo de inmediato en su rostro. Nuevamente el rostro de Hank paria salir de esa cuerpo metalizado, pero había algo distinto. La mirada determinada. O quizás solo el hecho de que parecía estar luchando.

¿Hank estaba vivo?

— Visión… analiza el cuerpo de ultron buscando el total de material biológico en este… — pidió la avispa acercándose lo más que podía.

—El componente orgánico está en un 10%...12%... subiendo.

El corazón de la mujer salto. ¿Sería posible?

— Víctor, crea un campo electromagnético que solo cubra a Ultron, Doombot ayuda a Víctor y aléjalo lo más posible. Alexis ¿Cierto? Sé que Nadia ya está pensando en un plan… sigue sus órdenes.

Janet redujo su tamaño acercándose al momentáneo quieto cuerpo de Ultron. Hasta quedar frente a aquellos ojos azules.

— ¿Hank?

— M-María… error… error… n-nosotros… hija… error… mi… error.

La castaña solo puso asumir que Hank estaba ahí, pero… seguir atado a ultron como ella pensaba era un error, debía liberarlo y sin embargo. ¿Y si de alguna forma estaba ahí? De pronto, de un rápido movimiento fue envuelta por el puño de Ultron. No podía cambiar de tamaño. ¿Era gracias a lo que robo de Hank? Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces acumulando su energía. Pero no fue necesario ningún ataque cuando el grito de Hank se escuchó y el espacio en el que se encontraba se comprimía más. Comenzaba a perder al aire de pronto la soltó con simpleza y ella volvió a su tamaño natural.

El grito le erizo la piel mientras veía como el pulso magnético nuevamente lo dejaba limitado. Sin embargo Nadia ya estaba frente a Pym tratando de analizar su estructura. Con sorpresa Janet observo que Hank aún estaba luchando. ¿Era Hank? ¿De verdad?

— Análisis completo… cuatro de ocho creaciones de Pym incluyéndome. Presentes. Uno de tres descendientes Pym. Presente. Localizando Familia.

—Papá… ¿Puedes escucharme? Sé que no me conoces, pero todo estará bien Hermano/papá lo resolveremos juntos.

Lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas del rostro de Hank sin dejar de observar a esa niña que hacia unas horas hablara con ella. De pronto Janet hizo el cálculo mental de lo que había mencionado Ultron. Un vuelco le dio el corazón. Lo sabía ¡Él lo sabía!

Flash Back

— Hay una chica que no solo se ha llamado a si misma Avispa… también dice que es hija de Hank Pym y su primera esposa.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto Tony?

— Es… factible, calza la edad y su físico… es similar a ti… o bueno a quién fue su madre, además de ser muy lista y usar las partículas Pym.

—Hank aun no usaba las partículas cuando estaba con María.

— Ella explico que las consiguió e investigo hasta manejarlas así… No sé qué decirte Janet solo que Jarvis estuvo decidido a llevarla a tu casa, quizás no tarden en llegar.

— Ya veo… Tengo otra llamada Tony, descuida, veré que se hace…

— Así que técnicamente tienes una hija…

— Adiós Tony…— menciono con una risa antes de colgar, camino rumbo a la otra habitación hasta ver a pequeño ser pelinegro en una cuna. — En realidad… serían dos… o tres si contamos a William, pero él tiene a Greer. — soltó un suspiro, Hank fue tremendo, tener hijos con las tres mujeres que más entraron en su vida. — Trata de dormir más mi Henry… mamá tiene que conocer a tu posible media hermana. — beso la cabeza ajena y le encargo el cuidado del más joven a sus empleados.

Solo había dos personas con habilidades extraordinarias que conocían a Henry Pym Jr. Steven Strange y Jennifer Walters. El primero al que incluso le gritaba, pese a que ya estaba más que acostumbrado por el arduo alumbramiento… y aquella mujer que se convirtiera en una amistad muy discreta y privada, después de todo era una excelente abogada.

Tomo la nueva llamada, al parecer había cierta situación que requería partículas Pym.

Fin Flash Back.

Voló rápidamente alejando a la joven de aquel cuerpo dándole un empujón, el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba Nadia ahora había un charco de metal que buscaba y recorría todo.

— Nosotros no los necesitamos, nosotros nos tenemos como siempre tuvo que ser… y ustedes… serán exterminados ahora.

La voz de ultron salió de los labios de Hank que miraban con miedo a donde estaba Nadia, esperando que estuviera bien. El latido de su corazón lo podía sentir en sus oídos.

— No lo permitiré Ultron, no te acercaras a ninguno.

— Material orgánico en un 85% tras una capa de 100% de adamantium. Debo intentar sacarlo…— Visión se acercó hasta ellos. El cuerpo robótico se hizo de inmediato hacia atrás llevándose consigo a Hank. Hasta que choco con una pared. ¡Lo tenían!

— ¡Cuidado! — grito Alexis al comprobar como cientos de cables comenzaban a atar el cuerpo de Ultron e intentaban atraer a Visión.

— Madrastra… Mi padre él sigue ahí, pero mi hermano… creo que esta celoso, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tres se refería?

Eran muchas preguntas para la cabeza de Janet. — Ahora no cariño, ve y ponte a salvo.

—Pero es mi padre.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero él no querría ponerte en peligro! Si está ahí se sentirá muy mal si ultron te lastima. ¡Él jamás se lo perdonariHH…! —sintió como era tomaba por el tobillo y jalada en dirección al cuerpo robótico. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con este ser le era imposible usar las partículas Pym.

— J-Jan…— escucho un liviano sonido antes de que su vista fuera sofocada.

* * *

Epilogo:

* * *

Había nacido a los siete meses de gestación, pero su fortaleza le había llevado ahora a estar ahí. En la mansión Van Dyne con un trajecito de hormiga y jugando con sus manitas.

Henry reía de las caras graciosas que Jenny, la prima de Janet hacía para él. Era divertido pasar tiempo con su tía, aunque antes la veía como un borrón de colores, ahora era más clara y con volumen. Apenas tenía dos meses de nacido pero entendía muy bien quien era quien, su mamá solía ser dulce aunque daba miedo en ocasiones, a otros porque a él le gustaba.

De pronto comenzó a alterarse, ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Por qué no iba? Comenzó a llorar en busca de que llegara su mamá y lo sostuviese con ternura, pero no llegaba. Escuchaba la voz de su tía tratar de tranquilizarlo mientras lo acunaba, pero era imposible.

Henry quería a su mamá ahora.

El pequeño buscaba con desesperación a su madre, sintiendo como si todo estuviera mal, como si su mamá no fuera a volver.

* * *

Dedicado a Legendary.


End file.
